


On a Sunny Afternoon, the Late Sunlight Glowing in Your Hair

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 35 Ways to Say I Love You [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, literally just pure goodness from these children, rey really loves d'qar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Rey likes nature.  She especially likes cloudy days, when the sun is nowhere in sight, because those are the days when it feels the least like Jakku.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For KR, Shan, and Rap, because I've put you through so much with the last few fills.

Rey likes nature. She like seeing the green and the blue, colors she never saw in Jakku’s sea of brown. She likes sitting in a field that overlooks a lake on D’Qar, just relishing in the cool breeze and the soft grass. She especially likes to go on cloudy days, when the sun is nowhere in sight, because those are the days when it feels the least like Jakku.

Today is sunny, though. It’s mid-spring on D’Qar, and the native flowers are in bloom. The last few weeks have been quiet for the Resistance. They should be worried, General Organa is worried, but Luke has been letting Rey take days off from training.

So Rey is in her field, leaning back on her hands, feet bare, eyes closed. Her hair is down in long waves, moving gently in the wind. The sunlight is weaving through the sun-bleached parts that remain from her years on Jakku.

She doesn’t know Poe and Finn have come to find her until they sit on either side of her, and Poe can’t resist running his fingers through her soft locks. The older man shifts so Rey is able to lean against him. He kisses her cheek and she takes Finn’s hand.

Rey sighs, content. She could stay in this moment for the rest of her life.

None of them need to say it. Anyone with eyes can see it, and anyone even remotely Force-sensitive can feel their love for each other coursing through them.


End file.
